


Mixed up Love

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Can Evil Love? Well it happened, but not to Hermione, to her grandmother who happened to have been the Headmistress of Hogwarts once upon a time, now the love of the past has come back, trying to get to Hermione. Will someone be able to stop it!





	1. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all.  Also this was my first HP story ever. 

A girl with straight shoulder length brown hair, with blonde highlights walked down to Kings Cross station. This girl was wearing black jeans, that hugged her perfectly, with a pink spaghetti strap shirt, and a black jean jacket, and on her head was a pink visor. She got a couple of catcalls but ignored them. As she walked through the barrier a group of Slytherins walked by her, however one had noticed her and walked over to her. It was non other then Draco Malfoy, hottest guy in all of Hogwarts, and a pain in the ass for her.

The girl looked up at him her long butterfly earrings following her moves, and she looked up into his silver blue eyes, while he, her brown curious eyes.

"Hello," Draco said.

"Hi," The girl answered.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm in Slytherin, what about you?" Draco asked.

The girl smiled at him, and he smirked back.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" The girl asked.

"Sure do, now what's you're name?"

"Fine, but don't I say I didn't offer for you not to know," The girl said looking down.

Draco just looked at her.

"Tell me, does the name ferret face come to mind?" The girl asked. Draco looked at her shocked.

"No, you're not, you can't be, can you?" Draco asked, in disbelief.

Hermione smirked and walked away, Hermione said, Hermione turned around and started walking off. She was about to take another step but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm and swinging her around, making her fly into her attackers chest. She looked up and Draco looked back down at her.

She got up and looked at him with a cross look.

"What was that for?" Hermione demanded.

"You can't be Granger!"

"You stopped me for that, why can't I be her-I mean me?" Hermione asked.

"For one, you're good looking, Granger couldn't put on make-up to make her look good even if she tried too,"

"How dare you say that about me!"

"And how dare a good looking girl tell me they're my enemy!"

"Why, if I wasn't her-me! Were you looking for a date?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, but I can't know seeing as to how you're her- I mean Granger argh-you,"

"Well get over it, know if you will kindly release me, I would like to go find Harry and Ron,"

Draco looked at her then realized her.

"You must be Granger if you want to hang around those two," Draco said dropping her arm. She glared at him and then walked off.

' _Damn it, what happened to her? She's so hot now_!' Draco thought, before he picked up his things and left inside the train.

Hermione looked in every compartment, on her way she met up with Luna Lovegood, and Ginny, she talked with them for a while,

"Yeah, but Hermione what made you change you're appearance?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm still the same, only with a different look, and oh hey did you guys see my belly pierce?" Hermione asked.

"Belly pierce? What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Muggles do it, you know how I have earrings?" Hermione asked, putting her hair behind her and Ginny nodded, "Well it's the same thing, only it goes through my stomach," Hermione explained. Ginny's face went white.

"You, you put a whole in you're stomach?" Ginny asked.

"Sure did, here let me show you," Hermione stood up and took off her jean jacket; she then lifted up her shirt just a little, so you could barely see the ring.

"Hey lift up you're shirt more, we can barely see it," Luna said.

Hermione lifted up her shirt, so that it was just covering her chest.

"Wow that's so gross," Ginny said.

Luna and Hermione just laughed.

"What are you doing?" said a voice. Hermione turned around, shirt still lift up, to face Ron and Harry.

"Oh hi Ron, hey Harry," Hermione said. She looked at them, their face's pale looking at her stomach.

"Ok, judging by the fact you know us I'm taking it you're the new Hermione you've been owling us about, and as much as I'm happy to see you, don't panic, but you have something on you're stomach and it doesn't look healthy," Ron said.

Hermione looked down and noticed her shirt was still up, she blushed a little and put it down.

"Don't worry Ron, it's only a belly ring," Luna said.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, hey what took you guys so long?" Hermione asked and she exchanged hugs with them, Ron hugging her very nervously, as to not touch the 'ring' on her stomach.

"I had to talk to Professor McGonagall, I had to make an appointment to set up Quidditch tryouts," Harry said. He was the new captain this year, as well as seeker. And Ron was still Keeper.

"So Hermione, you look great, I like the new you, not that I didn't like the old you, but you know,"

"Thanks Ron," Hermione giggled.

"And we see that you finally got a tan," Harry said.

"What do you mean by, finally', Harry?" Hermione asked.

Everyone just laughed. "Until Hermione finally managed to speak out.

"Yeah well looks like Harry has finally caught up to you in height Ron,"

"Not really, I'm still 2 inches taller," Ron said, who was standing at about 6"3, compared to Harry's 6"1, and Hermione 5"8. When Hermione bumped into Draco, he looked to be about 6"2. 'Woh Hermione, why are you thinking of Malfoy, get you're head away from lala land!' Hermione told herself. She shook her head and everyone looked at her.

"Something the matter Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, I'm just thinking, I think however, I will go and change into my School uniform," She got up and collected her things she needed to change into. She then excused herself, and walked off to the bathroom.

"I don't care if it's Granger, I want her, she's the hottest girl I've seen," Draco said to himself walking down the hall.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy?" A voice called. Draco turned around and saw Professor McGonagall walking up to him.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked.

"I was wondering, would you please collect these students for me, I must be getting things ready and I can't get these students as well," She asked.

"Ah yeah, sure," Draco said. Professor McGonagall smiled and gave him the Parchment. He looked at the name of people and Down under Slytherin he saw His name was crossed off. He turned back to Professor McGonagall but was shocked to see she was gone. Looking at the parchment again, he decided to get the Hufflepuffs, Terry Boot, Ryan Nickerson, and Alie White out first. When he gave them the message he looked down and their names were crossed off. He then decided to get the Ravenclaws, Kelsey Black, Chris Sayer, and Alan Gill. When He collected them he came to very good interest when he came across the next set of pairs to find. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

"I can't believe that old goat made Longbottom Prefect, but Granger now this should be interesting. He had no problem finding Neville, who squeaked when Draco came to talk to him. He seemed relived that he didn't get hurt, and hurried on his way. He looked in the compartments for Hermione, but couldn't find her. Until he saw her leave a compartment, clothes in her hand. By the looks she was headed to the washrooms. He ran after her, but she didn't seem to notice.

When Hermione got into the washroom, she was just about to shut the door, when it slammed open. She stepped back and stood agents the wall, heart beating a mile a minute.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here, get out and let me change!" Hermione demanded. Draco merely smirked and shut the door, but didn't get out.

"Ahh, Malfoy this requires you to leave to," Hermione said.

"I don't want to,"

"Well you're going to," Hermione said.

"You know, we have been on this train for a least an hour now, and you know the one thing that has been in my mind for quite some time now?"

"Where's my gel and my comb," Hermione smirked.

"No, it's been you, why do you get to change you're appearance, and make me want you, when the only thing I can't have is you?"

"Well you wouldn't get me, now get out!"

"If I can't have you I would at least like to taste you,"

"You wouldn't taste me either, now, Out!"

"Oh by the way I have a message," Draco said walking up to her.

"What is it," Hermione asked in a board tone.

Draco just continued walking up to her, she tried backing away, but the wall was in the way.

"Malfoy let me-"Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, she was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. She didn't respond at first, but after a couple seconds of thinking she started to kiss back. Draco put his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Hermione put her hands behind his neck. He slowly moved his hands up her back. She didn't even realize that he unclasped her bra. He moved his hands back to down to her waist, still kissing each other. Then slowly He moved behind her. She turned around and followed his lips, still they kissed, and Draco rested his hands on her stomach. Slowly moving them up her stomach. He then cupped her breasts and Hermione stopped kissing him and gasped at the now cold hands, which were cupped around her breast, moving them around. Hermione gasped again and put her head on his chest. She started felling wet in an area and stopped him by moving away.

"Looks like you couldn't resist," Draco said. And he moved, pushing her agents the wall.

"Compartment 24, prefects meeting, starting in 10minutes, see you their," With that he kissed her again and left her to get changed.

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione asked herself. She locked the door and got ready for the meeting.

"Boy Hermione what took you so long, I know girls take forever in the bathroom, but that was too long?" Ron asked.

"Oh sorry guys, I had a meeting to go to," Hermione said.

"Really, well Prefect Granger, what's new this year?" Harry asked.

"Well the same, us Prefects have to plan all of the dances, like last year, Only instead of going with someone in you're house, you need to go with someone in a different house. Oh and get this, come December 1st one Muggle born has to go live with a Pureblood wizard, and in February a wizard born has to live with a Muggle born, and it has to be the same Person that you were assigned," Hermione said.

"Well when will it be decided?" Ron asked.

"Oh it will be decided in November," The rest of the train ride went by quietly, they still talked but stopped for a minute when the announcer said, they had arrived at Hogsmade. 


	2. Chapter 2:The New Common Room

Hermione and the rest got off the train. Their luggage would be taken up to their dorms. Hermione hadn't told Harry and Ron about her incident and she wasn't planning on to either. They entered into a carriage and they continued their ride to Hogwarts. When they arrived at the front of the school, Harry and Ron helped Hermione out of the carriage, and then walked up, and into the Great Door, taking the familiar path to the Great Hall. They sat down and waited for everyone else to arrive. Hermione caught a glance at Draco and turned her head. Draco merely smirked.

After the first years were sorted into their house, and Professor Dumbledore made his announcements, food appeared on the table, and everyone dug in.

"So Hermione how was you're summer?" Lavender, one of her roommates from the years before asked.

"Oh it was fine," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't wait for this year, too bad you wont be with us," Parvarti said, also one of Hermione's old roommates.

"Yeah too bad, but I'll come and visit," Hermione said. Thinking in her head Thank god I don't have to deal with them this year. Every year Hermione had to deal with them always talking about their boyfriends, or their crushes, or even their dates. They were always talking about their hair, and make-up, and all Hermione was grateful for was now, peace and quiet, all nice and not nosy, her own room at last.

Dinner proceeded and when they were done Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Now that everyone is full to their stomachs content, Can all the prefects and heads stay so I can show you your new living quarters."

All the other students went back to their dorms, while all the heads and prefects stayed behind. Dumbledore deicide to take the prefects to their dorms first, they all stopped in front of a portrait that had moon and stars and a little man on the moon.

"Your new password is 'mind trick'" said Professor Dumbledore, and with that he left the prefects and took the heads to their own dorms.

"Mind trick" said Hermione.

The portrait door opened and they all went in.

The Common room was as big as three houses put together. Two sides of the room had bookshelves all over the place. The look on Hermione's face proved that she was in heaven. _And secretly so was Draco._ Everybody split up to go find his or her rooms.

When they all came back everyone looked around. Their rooms were the same like last year, a bed, dressers, desks, only now they were big, and different colors to suit their house.

Draco sat down, and everyone following. Pansy smiled and sat on Draco.

"Oh Draco we are prefects now we can spend more time together!" said Pansy with a happy smile on her face.

"PANSY GET OFF OF ME!" Said Draco in an angry voice.

"Goodnight everybody," said Terry and Alie, and they went upstairs to bed.

"Same with us goodnight," said, Kelsey, Ryan and Neville and with that they went to bed, leaving Pansy, Hermione with Draco.

"I'm going too, Draco wanna join me?" Pansy asked in a seductive voice, Hermione tried to hold in her laughter, and Draco tried not to barf.

"No, I'm sure you can manage without me," Draco said. Pansy pouted and walked away.

Hermione went up stairs to change in her nightgown and came back stairs to find a book, but also noticing Draco reading a book on his chair.

Hermione walk over to the bookshelf and went up the ladder. The ladder was wobbly, and because she decided to choose a book on the top self, she tripped, loosing balance and falling, giving a little yelp.

Draco looked up at Hermione,

"She's so stubborn...uh oh!" said Draco, watching her wobble like crazy.

He stood up and walked over to her, luckily he got there on time to catch her before she hit the floor.

Hermione looked up at Draco, with a weak smile,

"Thanks but you didn't have to help me I could have done it myself!" Hermione said, as Draco placed her on her feet.

"Yeah right, you fell, what you think landing on you're head is going to be A ok?" Draco said stepping on the ladder.

"Is this the book you wanted?" Draco asked looking down at her. Hermione just nodded and Draco came down with the book in his hands. "Here!"

"Thanks," Hermione said, as she walked over to her couch, followed by Draco to go to his couch.

It was near one o-clock in the morning when Draco decided to put his book down. He walked over to Hermione who had her arms drooped over the side, with her face buried in her arms.

Not wanting to wake her, he gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs into her room. He placed her down and covered her up, he watched her for a couple of minutes and left to his room.

"Why does she have to look so good?" Draco asked himself. He got into bed after changing and felt a lump. Lifting the covers he saw it was Pansy.

"PANSY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" Draco yelled. Pansy woke up and seeing a very mad Draco jumped.

"But Draco, I'm lonely; cuddle with me," Pansy said.

"NO now get out!" Draco yelled. Pansy got out and Draco almost barfed at her skimpy PJ's that he swore could pass as a bathing suit. When she finally shut the door, Draco lied down and fell asleep.

A/N Well what did you guys think. If there is any spelling errors' Alie apologizes, she's not the best at Spelling. But she writes good stories, or at least to me she does. Well don't forget to review and I'll see what I can do with the next chapter. Bye.

Jess


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Wing

Hermione woke up early than usual, so she got up and went to take a shower. She walked in and the bathroom changed into her favorite insect, the Butterfly. She loved her washroom and was grateful she got to change it to what she wanted instead of plain blue.

After minutes in the shower Hermione came out and got dressed into her school uniform, Put on her make up and went out the door but not before bumping into Draco. She looked up and saw an eerie look in his eyes. Hermione started too back up but was caught by Draco.

"Let me go Ferret face!" Hermione demanded.

"HUH not until I tell you this" said Draco, inching forward and catching Hermione on the lips.

"Mal..." Said Hermione trying to pull away but the same feeling had come over her like it did on the train.

Hermione started to kiss back. Draco pulled back and walked into the bathroom, leaving Hermione standing outside the door. She put her hand to her lips. " _What is going on with Malfoy_?" She asked herself, hoping he would soon answer.

Hermione forgot about the kiss, and walked back up to her dorm room taking out all of her school books from her desk she put them in her book bag and left to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast. Just as Hermione was about done her breakfast Draco walked in the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. He looked up only to see Hermione starring at him, he smirked at her and she looked down to her plate oddly blushing.

"Damn him," Hermione said getting up and walking out of the Great hall, bag on her shoulder. Draco grabbed an apple and walked out after her. Just as she walked up the stairs the stairs began to move, quickly grabbing a hold of the railing she waited for it to stop, when it did she got off and began to walk down a hallway, however she stopped walking when she heard a noise and smashing of text books.

"Great," She sighed, bending down to pick up her books.

"Just use magic," Came a voice. Hermione gasped and turned around to find Draco Malfoy pointing his wand at her bag. He said an incantation and the bag was good as new.

"Thanks," She said, as he too bent down and picked up her books. After she put the remainder of her books in her bag, Draco helped her too her feet.

"You really need to stop this," Hermione said.

"Stop what?" Draco asked, putting his hands around her waist.

"What you are doi-" Hermione got cut off by Draco kissing her, deeping the kiss Hermione let out a moan. She opened her eyes and pushed him away. She half glared half smiled at him. Draco just merely looked around.

"Where are we?" Hermione turned around and took in her surroundings.

"I don't know, I don't even know what this place is, I've never been here before,"

"Hogwarts, the school of surprises," Draco muttered.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked. She walked over to where he was reading.

"Hey look at this picture, isn't this Helga Hufflepuff?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up and sure enough it was, she then began to walk down the hallway, pictures of the four founder were hanging, Same with a line of Headmasters, Hermione however stopped at one, there on the wall was her Great Grandmother Annabel Granger, the first Head mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"But this can't be," She whispered.

"My Great Grandmother died a long time ago, I only- but I,"

"Ok what are you trying to say?" Draco asked, not hearing anything but Babble coming from her. She pointed at her Great Grandmother and Draco's mouth dropped opened. "Did you know about this?" He asked. Hermione just glared at him.

"Obviously not if I'm taken over by shock!" She scowled.

"My your cute when you scowl," Draco said, grabbing her hand.

"Maybe this is the reason my mother and father weren't surprised when they found out I was a witch," Hermione told herself.

"A cute witch," Draco said.

"What is with you!" Hermione demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you under a spell, the Draco Malfoy I know calls me mudblood, hates my guts and would weather die then kiss this mudblood! Why can't you tell me what is going on, cause now with all of this happening you doing what your doing is so not helpful!" Hermione screamed. Draco only smiled grabbed her by the waist and slammed her against the wall under the picture of her Grandmother. Her eyes squinted with pain and she looked at Draco who was smirking.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes," She whispered. But Draco didn't have time to explain for at that moment they both went through the wall.

Jess

 


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco on top of her.

"What are you playing at!" Hermione shouted. Draco looked at her and saw the position they were in, with a smirk he leaned down and kissed her softly, Hermione once again began to get wet in a certain area and that's when she pushed him off, breathing heavily. "You perv!" Hermione said getting up.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked innocently.

"Taking advantage of a girl like that you know you're lucky I don't hex you into oblivion!"

"Love will you stop and look around,"

"Don't call me Love!" Her voice became less violent as she looked around the room. It was a shrine, pictures of her Great Grandmother was everywhere, not to mention so many beautiful lamps and flowers.

"I can't believe this," Hermione said, walking over to a desk. Many papers were covered over the desk. Draco walked over by her and picked up a picture.

"Isn't this you?" He asked. Hermione looked at him then took the picture; sure enough it was her as a little girl sitting on her great Grandmother's lap. Who was reading her a story. She touched the picture as that memory came to her mind.

"She was reading me a story on witches, I remember her telling me that I am a very special girl, I thought she was joking and still do, but right now it's hard to believe," Hermione whispered as Draco came behind her. He placed his arms around her as Hermione picked up a sheet of paper.

"On this day on this hour the two once more will again come together," Draco said. He looked at the paper with a side ways glance.

"I remember this," Hermione said, reading the rest out load. "The two who don't know really are the future protectors, one of half blood other of full, fighters they are that will make their love whole, Almost like under a spell they have to discover for real until the help from magic will be their guide, H.G and D.M,"

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other.

"Hey we are supposed to be together, see there is the reason I act the way I act towards you," Draco smiled. Hermione looked down.

"Don't you get it, your like under a spell, you don't love me for me, you love me because magic is helping you," Hermione explained. She dropped the paper and walked over to the wall where they fell through, the next thing Draco knew she was gone and he was alone in the room.

"Your wrong Love, I do love you, and I will prove it to you," He placed the paper down and walked out the wall after Hermione. He saw Her just about to go down the stairs.

"Hermione wait!" Draco shouted. Hermione however just ignored him, though it wouldn't do any good, they live in the same common room, but different rooms. She raced down the stairs, tears treating to spill, as she raced for the common room, she could hear footsteps behind her, and from the voice yelling 'Hermione', she could tell it was Draco. She said the password and the picture opened up revealing the common room, she then ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She heard Draco knocking on her door; he even tried to open the door when he had no success he walked out to go to class.

"Miss Granger you're late, and on the first day back to class I might add, 20 points from Gryffindor," Snape smiled. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron and began to copy the notes down.

"Hermione you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron fine, why?"

"Well you look down," Harry answered. Hermione just smiled at them, then turned her head to see Pansy all over Draco, she could tell he was annoyed and was right when he pushed her away from him, he then looked up and locked eyes with Hermione, he smiled and Hermione looked back down.

After potions class ended they made their way down to care of magical creatures.

"Everyone accounted for," Hagrid shouted for. "Great, now since yer in yer sixth year we will be looking after different creatures, with one creature you can have a go with a different person, three times you can go with someone in the same house the rest it has to be someone in a different house. This month we'll be looking after Hippogriff pups," Hagrid bent down and from inside the cart he picked up an egg. "Now these pup here 'as lost their mother, so these 12 eggs need a good home, and a mother to look after them. Now get into your group." With that everyone scattered around, Hermione was about to go to Seamous but Draco's hand stopped her.

"You'll be my partner this time around," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well don't you want to be my partner and get it over with?" Draco asked.

"Draco you don't understand do you? You don't want to be my partner, it's this magic that the paper was telling us about,"

"Your wrong I do want to be your partner, I don't like you because some piece of Paper told us, I like you because,"

"Draco, Hermione, here you go," Hagrid said, passing them their egg.

"But we-" Hermione started but Hagrid interrupted.

"It's great to see that the two enemies are showing an example for the others, 15 points for Slytherin, and 15 points for Gryffindor," Hagrid smiled, and Hermione smiled too. She looked down at the egg that got passed to her. Before she looked back up to Draco.

"Because?" She asked, wanting him to continue. Draco looked at her for a second then wrapped his arms around her, she quickly pulled back hoping no one saw, but that didn't help, he just grabbed her and kissed her the next thing they heard was a loud gasp and everything going quiet. Hermione opened her eyes, and pulled back, slapping him in the face she stepped back.

"How dare you," She said, before she ran into the castle.

"Malfoy!" Came Ron and Harry's voice. Draco just lazily turned around.

"You keep your hands-"

"And Lips!" Ron interrupted.

"And Lips away from Hermione," Harry finished.

"Sorry fellows won't happen," Draco said, following the retreating Hermione.

Jess


	5. Chapter 5:Lunch

Hermione stepped out into the hallway. She wanted to skip lunch but her good ol' tummy wanted food, it was practically yelling at her. In a way she felt bad for Draco, only because she left him with the egg. But at the same time she was quite mad, I mean kissing her in front of the class, not to mention Harry and Ron. As soon as she walked down the stairs by the Great Hall she was stopped by someone stepping in front of her.

"Pansy move," Hermione said, pushing pass her and walking. But once again was stopped by the Great doors.

"You dirty cockroach you put on hex on him didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Don't think I'm blind, I saw him kiss you,"

"If you are referring to Draco-"

"Draco, I knew it, you did something to him, you placed a spell on him, For some one as strong as you, you had to place a spell on someone to get them to like you, I mean face it, he wouldn't go to you other wise, why would he want a dirty mud-blood such as your self.,"

"Pansy you are delusional if you think I wanted him to kiss me, or are you forgetting the past six years," Hermione said. She opened the door but just a crack, before she was turned around again.

"I knew it all along, when you made fun of him, you desired him didn't you, lets face it all the girls do, so obviously you do too,"

"Your just jealous because he chose me instead of you," Hermione retorted. But then stopped.

"I know my Draco, he would never turn his back on me,"

"Hello he only took you to a meaningless ONE dance," Hermione said.

"Why you," Pansy jumped at Hermione, pulling at her hair. "How dare you," Pansy yelled.

"Get off!" Hermione yelled as both fell back knocking the door open and falling into the Great Hall. Every student that was there turned their gaze from their meal to the floor. Harry and Ron watched as Hermione tried punching Pansy.

"Go Hermione!" Ron and Seamous both yelled.

"Get off, it's not my fault the way Draco feels ask him yourself, can't you tell by the way he pushes you off of him that he doesn't like you, your too clingy," Hermione yelled, that's when she had an idea. Just then a pair of feet stopped in-front of them. Both looked up to see Draco with a smirk, yet a shocked and humorous look in his eyes. Hermione put her hand into a fist and punched Pansy off of her. All the Gryffindors cheered.

"Fighting over me now?" Draco said helping her up. Hermione just smiled and hugged him.

"Of course silly, she couldn't have you, your all mine," Hermione said. Draco looked at her with an amused look. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Everyone in the Great Hall jaws dropped. Hermione even heard whispers such as "So it is true," He's under a spell," or her favorite "That little- How can he!" The last two were more heard from the Slytherin side then anywhere else. Hermione just smiled and Draco was the first to pull away.

"And what made you change your mind?" Draco asked. Hermione only smiled.  
"Oh Draco I could never betray you, I mean we are meant to be with each other I just simply can't hid my feeling anymore, I need you," She said hugging his arm. Draco looked at her shocked, and then he looked down to Pansy and back to Hermione. Then he sighed.

"I know what you're doing," Draco said, Taking her hand and walking out of the doors and walking her over to an abounded Hallway.

She looked at him with surprise and innocent.

"What are you talking about, 'you know' what I'm doing?" She asked.

"Hermione your not that hard to figure out, your acting like Pansy so I'll despise you like I do her, well let me tell you, it isn't going to work, I love you, piece of paper or not, and I'll find some way to prove it to you," He kissed her on the cheek and walked back into the Great Hall, Damn it she was sure that would work to prove to him he didn't love her, She sighed and did the one thing she could think of. Go write her parents and talk to the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

Jess

 


End file.
